Current cloud datacenters have been experiencing a large scale-up and scale-out for I/O devices, and this is causing new challenges for datacenter manageability, reliability and performance. Telemetry can assist datacenter software with workload placement and mapping, but providing this telemetry can place a further drain on datacenter resources.